Existing methods and systems for distribution of signals via communication cables can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient. For example, leaky feeders may be used in conjunction with various communication technologies and/or solutions. Typically, leaky feeders may be coaxial cables comprising an inner conductor surrounded by an insulation layer, an outer conductor arranged over the insulation shield and a jacket enclosing the outer conductor. The outer conductor may comprise a plurality of slots, gaps or other apertures along its length such that the coaxial cable emits and receives radio waves, especially very high frequency (VHF) and ultra high frequency (UHF) waves, or waves of mobile telecommunication systems, such as like wireless local area network (WLAN), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or Long-Term Evolution (LTE), along its length, Leaky feeders may be used as radiating cables or antennas in a variety of applications, for example for underground communication, in aircraft systems, for in-building communication, in mobile communication and many others. In a previous use scenario, leaky feeders were used as distributed aperture antennas for a multi-user wireless communication system. The apertures of the leaky feeders may allow radiated energy to leak from the antenna and form low-power, localized electric fields that can couple receivers to the antenna. The multiple electric fields may ensure that the electric field strength is distributed throughout the communication system.
The leaky feeders may be installed together with other wiring bundles in existing harness channels or just within the ceiling or the floor of a room or vehicle. Attention has to be paid that the signal of the leaky feeder is not shielded by structures, which would influence the communication system. Thus the leaky feeders often are installed in exposed, visible areas, which interfere with styling and optical design of the room or vehicle. In another use scenario, a communication system uses a leaky optical fiber for optical communication. The system worked as a light communication device, Instead of radio signals, data is transmitted by light of a light emitting unit (e.g., laser diodes or light emitting diodes). The light is modulated by a signal controller in accordance with data to be transmitted. The light signal data then is transferred by a leaky optical fiber. Light receiving units receive and demodulate the light and transmit the resulting data to a network. The light of the light emitting unit is only used for modulating the data to be transferred.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.